Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for extracting information encoded in a result of an NMR measurement and to an NMR measuring method making use of the method for extracting information.
Description of Related Art
Up to the present days, it is still a challenge to extract information encoded in the result of an NMR measurement. Prior art methods therefore often rely on graphically representing the result of an NMR measurement in form of an NMR spectrum. This spectrum is then evaluated by a person skilled in the art having long-term experience in spectra evaluation. The person skilled in the art can then decide which of the observed lines in the NMR spectrum can be assigned to a specific substance. In doing so, often comparisons are drawn with previously obtained NMR spectra of pure substances.
According to prior art techniques, it is also the task of an experienced person skilled in the art to decide which of the lines observed in an NMR spectrum are to be considered as “good” lines that can be relied upon. Thus, there are many manual steps to be taken when properly evaluating the result of an NMR measurement, wherein most of those steps require manual work of an experienced person skilled in the art.